Betrayed champion
by scnawa
Summary: Percy and Annabeth make it to the doors of death. However events lead to Percy staying in Tartarus. what would happen in the final battle with Gaia? What will happen with the new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed

3rd person Pov

Percy and Annabeth had reached the doors of death however life was never easy for Percy. Tartarus was waiting for them and he did something that changed Percy's life forever.

Percy's Pov

"Come on Wise girl we're nearly there"

I could see the Doors of Death we just had to go a few hundred more metres I could see 2 titans guarding the Doors. One had a ram Helmet I had no idea who he was but the other one I recognised all too well. My old buddy Hyperion was there. Suddenly Bob came into view he signalled us to get to the chains. We slowly made our way to the chains, as we got closer I overheard their conversation.

"Hello Iapetus or should I call you Bob, shouldn't you be sweeping the floor?"

"Shut up, I remember everything now and I have to say being a janitor is much easier than being a titan fighting the gods."

"Well, why have you come here then?"

"I have come here to help my friends, now!"

On his signal we cut the chains. Suddenly the pit got darker, the monsters all stopped and it looks like everything was being drawn to one spot. Suddenly a man stepped out of the darkness he turned to me and I can't describe what I saw. Imagine if all your bad memories and your worst fears came to life, now multiply that by a 100 and that's is what looking at that man felt like. Annabeth and I collapsed to the ground my only thought was, I hope he ignores us.

"I feel great all the fear and pain. Ah Percy Jackson and his little girlfriend Annabeth chase, yes tales of your exploits have even reached the depths of Tartarus. Ah you must be wondering who I am, well you can call me Tartarus."

We're screwed.

"Yes you would be however I have a use for you Percy Jack-"

"Hurry up and get on with it"

Screamed a couple of voices. Suddenly a huge light, a mountain, a wall of water, a tornado, a string and a huge hourglass. Out stepped 5 men and a woman. Their auras were off the charts I had to force myself to not bow. I looked at Annabeth and her eyes were wide and I realised she knew who they were. I was about to ask her but one of the men interrupted me. His form appeared to flow like water.

"We are the primordials, like Gaia, what we want is for you to become our champion. You cannot go back to the surface with our girlfriend for you must train here in the pit or you can go back to the surface and we will never bother you again."

"That's an easy decision I am going with Annabeth."

"Wait before you make your decision ask her what happened on the day before the Argo II sailed to New Rome."

What a strange question. I asked her what happened and she looked really guilty but wouldn't say anything. The man who flowed like water said

"We're wasting time it would be better if we showed you."

A mist image formed in front of me. It was of Annabeth at the beach talking to Jason. He leaned in and kissed her I thought she would slap him but she deepened it, it felt like my heart was being cut. More images appeared, all of them throughout our journey to get here of Jason and Annabeth doing intimate stuff. At the end I turned to Annabeth she was about to say something I cut her off and pushed her in the Doors of Death. With a ding she was gone. I turned to the Primordials and asked

"When do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's Pov

As soon as we got out of the House of Hades I broke down crying. Jason was the one who asked the question.

"Where's Percy?"

"Its al-l-l m-my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"H-h-he found out about us."

Piper then asked "What are you talking about?"

I explained what happened. Everyone's face showing an array of emotions surprise, shock, disgust and finally sadness. Reyna interrupted

"As much as I would like to pulverize them, we have bigger issues to worry about, we need to stop the war with the romans and the Greeks. How do you propose we do this?"

Surprisingly Nico was the one that replied.

"I could take the statue and shadow travel however I will need someone to defend me after. I suggest Reyna and Gleeson as they are not part of the seven."

"It's a good plan." I say

Piper's Pov

After Nico left I took Jason into my room and as soon as we got in he started bawling and begging me to not break up with him. I asked him

"Why?"

He replied "Well when I got to camp I had no memories. I saw Annabeth. For a few days I tried to talk to her get her to open up. One day on Percy's birthday I made my move. I kissed her and she didn't push me away, but then I got sent on a quest. I got together with you but I kept on doing things with Annabeth even when Percy returned to her."

"We're over." With that I left. I went up to the deck and started crying. Suddenly there was a flash. My mom stood there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your heartbreak was so big it united my forms and allowed me to appear to you. I am going to come right out and say it Jason was never the one for you. Even if he had never cheated on you with Annabeth he would have done it with someone else. It is something he inherited from his father. I can tell you though that you will find true love later."

Having said those words she flashed out and I felt a whole lot better. Tomorrow I will show that this didn't affect me.

**Skip a few months**

Percy's Pov

I have been training for years now. My patrons have made time slower in here. I was practicing archery when someone entered the training room.

"Are your bow skills improving yet or do you still need to be within 200m of the target?"

"Ah Zoe I thought we were friends, what you say pierces my heart."

I should explain this, for the first 100 years I was happily training then being alone started to really hit me. Whenever I looked at was happening on earth it pained me. Almost everyone had forgotten about me. Everyone was praising Jason, the only people that stood by me were Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Thalia, Nico and Reyna. So I asked my patrons to be able to have some company, I chose Zoe. When she woke up the first thing she did was slap me.

**Flashback**

"Who are you?"

"Aw, Zoe I thought we really bonded on our quest."

"I would never go on a quest with a boy….. Percy Jackson what the hell are you doing." (I don't want to do the whole old English thing because it is too hard)

I explained what was happening.

"How dare that (insert a line of colourful words) do that to you, you are the most caring, loyal brave person I have ever met."

"Was that a complement?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

After that she trained me in archery and now I can shoot better than most hunters. We also grew closer over the years and she became my girlfriend.

"Our patrons want us now."

With that I put my bow in my backpack and went to the meeting room. I should telly you who my patrons are their names are Aether, Ourea, Pontus, Ouranus, Tartarus, Annake and Chronos. When I entered I saw a huge screen playing the final battle against Gaia.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Well there is no easy way to put this you are needed for the final battle, before you get angry you kinda swore on the river Styx to defeat Gaia." I remember me and Annabeth were talking on the Argo II. I swore I would defeat Gaia for her.

"But there is a problem you cannot leave Tartarus for we cannot open the doors without letting monsters out so Pontus has come up with a solution. He will create a water avatar of you and Zoe to fight on the surface. It is essentially you but not alive. However you will control it from here."

"Well since I swore on the river Styx I guess I have to."

**On the surface**

**Annabeth's pov**

The battle against Gaia was going terribly. We were outmatched most of the weaker giants have been defeated however the key players were still alive. Zeus's, Posiedon's, Hades's, Herme's and Athena's banes were still alive. Most of the gods except for Posiedon, Hades and Artemis were out of commission. I feared we would lose this battle, Enceladus had a sword and it was coming down on me. I closed my eyes fearing the worst, suddenly _clang_ a sword I recognized all too well stopped it. It's owner Percy.

**Zoe's Pov**

Suddenly the battle stopped when Percy spoke.

"Miss me?"

An array of emotions on our side most people were happy except Jason and Zeus. On Gaia's face I saw something I thought I would never see fear. A primordial scared of a demigod, this proves how strong Percy is.

"You should be in Tartarus, how are you here." Shouted Gaia.

"Well thanks to some of your dearest family I was able to be here even though the gods are not my most favourite people, there are still some friends among them. Now enough talk let me finish the prophecy."

_To storm or fire the world shall fall. _The battle between Gaia and Percy was amazing everyone stopped to watch. The earth goddess threw everything she had at Percy but he kept on slicing through it without effort. When Percy got to Gaia he stab his sword through her heart and a storm erupted inside her. Everyone was speechless at the ease of how he destroyed her. I think it's time I made my presence known. I shot a silver arrow at Enceladus. The battle started again. We won after a few hours. Before our time was up Percy said a few things.

"Well I would love to stay and talk but I need to get back to Tartarus. Most of you except a few forgot about me. The people I am talking about know who they are. I say goodbye to them and to everyone else well I will miss you but I will probably be forgotten so goodbye."


End file.
